


Only For You

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: AHFanCon, Fluff, John with leg problems, Just a Kiss, M/M, Total Fluff, like a peck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to figure out the new leg Dorian got him, but he gets lost because technology is not his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.. I suck at titles. You will find the title has to do with barely anything about the fic.. But do not let that stop you from reading it. This is a gift for a hopefully new friend: jksketchy for the Almost Human Fan Convention. It is for all to enjoy, and make sure to thank her for the prompt idea! 
> 
> Oh and I suck at endings but we all already know that.. It's happy though, as always. The whole fic is happy. It's sassy Dorian, moody John, and how cute and shy they can be because just so many feels.

“But I swear! It’s not working, I’ve tried everything!” John was having a hard time keeping his voice down with the frustration that was building up inside him.

“Did you correctly set up the programming, John?” Dorian was trying to remain calm, but had a hard time portraying the difference between being calm, and not caring at all over the phone, which didn’t help John with his frustration.

“What programming? It’s a damn leg! Why would it have programming?” It had been a couple days since Dorian gave John the leg as a gift and John thought it would be a good time to trade over, but now he was having second thoughts.

“I’m coming over. You clearly need help.” John looked down at himself and saw how terrible he looked. He had just woken up and was enjoying his day off by not taking a shower or getting dressed.

“No- No. You aren’t!” John ran a hand through his messy hair and started to panic. Dorian couldn’t come over and see him like this, see his house like this.

“Yes I am!” Dorian spoke over John.

“No-“ Then the doorbell rang. “Hold on,” John sighed getting up from the couch. When he opened the door, he dropped his phone.

“How the hell did you even get here? Did you teleport or something?” Dorian picked up John’s phone, handing it to him.

“No, man. I’ve been standing outside the door for the past five minutes, watching you struggle to put on a leg,” Dorian huffed with such sass that John couldn’t help but smile for a second. When Dorian got frustrated, he was so innocent and adorable. “Seriously, John. What year is it? And you can’t put on a leg. No wonder you have a problem with MX.”

“Someone must have a low charge,” John huffed in a playful manner. Dorian pushed past John, inviting himself into the house. “Hey now, I never said you could come in.”

“This place is a mess, John. How do you even live here?” Dorian hesitantly picked up what must have been a sock and let it fall back to the ground. “After we’re done with your leg, we’re cleaning.”

“We,” John pointed between Dorian and him, “We are doing nothing. My house looks just fine.”

“You must think you look fine as well,” Dorian was such a diva sometimes.

“Hey! It’s my day off. I like to not waste it in the shower.” John couldn’t even come up with a better comeback then that. It was something he envied of Dorian; the way he always had something clever to say.

“Well, let’s get this leg on,” Dorian lifted it with no effort and moved it off the couch. After sitting down, he patted the spot next to him in a demanding way so that John would sit. Once John gave in and placed himself beside Dorian on the couch, he awkwardly started taking off his leg.

“Okay,” John took a deep breath as Dorian looked over him and stared where his leg was supposed to be, “Now what?” Dorian met John’s worried face and gave him a calming smile.

“Now we set the programming on the leg. It will be easier if you let me connect my programs through the leg so we don’t have to enter everything manually.”

“Alright, and how do we do that?” John looked expectedly at Dorian.

“Well, I am going to need to collect body measurements, which means you’ll have to allow me to touch you.” John stiffened at the thought. It is not that he hasn’t had physical contact with Dorian before, it is that every time he does, his stomach unleashes a zoo full of butterflies.

“Uh, whatever. I guess. Do I have to stand?”

“I will help you, John.” Dorian stood up and held out his hands for John to take them. Of course he pulled John to his foot effortlessly and easily held him with one arm while his other hand lightly grazed over John’s skin, from finger tips to face, lit up like a Christmas tree. “John. It seems you have lost weight? Are you eating?”

“Yes mother,” John replied sarcastically. It seemed like at least once a week, Dorian was treating him like his child.

“I am just looking out for you,” Dorian replied as his hand stopped on the middle of John’s back, “You’re my friend.”

Dorian held John there for only a moment until John couldn’t take the tingles and nerves and knew Dorian would catch on soon. So he faked that he was getting very tired, though he barely had any weight on his leg and Dorian set him back gently on the couch.

“Now I am going to have to touch your leg. Is that alright?” John’s heart bounced. He looked down at what little bit of a leg he had left.

“Yeah, tha-that’s fine,” John coughed to cover up the fact he was stuttering. He was tripping over his own tongue. It happened way too often around Dorian. The DRN gently placed both his hands on John’s thigh, seeming to take the measurements of his “leg.” He was so gentle, John could barely feel his touch, plus he was distracted by his always intriguing disco face.

“And we’re done,” Dorian pulled away, and John instantly missed the warmth of someone touching him. “So once I connect it to the leg,” Dorian touched both his hands to the leg and John watched as the blue trail went from Dorian’s fingertips along the length of the leg. After only a couple moments Dorian moved toward John and motioned in a questioning way as if to ask if it was okay to put on the leg. “And just like that,” he locked the leg into place, “I think we’re done.”

Dorian left his hands on John’s leg and looked up to meet his face. “How’s it feel?” Dorian asked making eye contact.

“It feels great actually,” John began to smile and started to keep his eyes everywhere but from Dorian’s lips, “I couldn’t thank you enough, man.” And as if John couldn’t feel any better, Dorian closed the few inches between his and John’s face and pecked his lip.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered against John’s lip. Then of course Dorian had to ruined the moment by shoving a dirty sock in John’s face, “But now we must clean!”

John started swatting at the sock and acting grossed out. “No remember, this is not a we thing. We are doing nothing,” John was trying to act serious once again, but couldn’t hide that he was just being playful.

“Well I would love to watch you clean, John. But I have a feeling your house could never be cleaned by one person.” Dorian stood up pulling John with him. “We almost have to call in a hazardous waste team.”

John rolled his eyes and started to laugh. Dorian made the comment seem so serious, he would almost believe that Dorian was concerned enough to call a hazardous waste team if he didn’t know Dorian well enough to know he was being sarcastic.

“Wait! First,” John pulled Dorian into a loose hug and kissed his cheek, “Thanks, again.”

“Only for you, John,” Dorian smiled and John felt the butterflies again. And John realized maybe having Dorian show up wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
